


Arthurs first camping trip

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Arthur never really experienced being in the nature, so you take him out to a romantic camping trip :)Cute fluff
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Arthurs first camping trip

It was a late, hot summer early afternoon in Gotham city. Arthur was already crawled up on the bed, watching the news, waiting for me to join him while I made him some tea. I watched out the kitchen window as the water was boiling. Anderson Avenue. I moved here some months ago, when Artur and I decited we wanted to live together, but I was convinced that this city wasnt right for him. He grew up here but it didnt felt like home for him at all. All there was, was bad memories. He really needed to get out of this town. See something else. The cold and lifeless atmosphere of the city wasnt good for his mental health.  
"Y/N, come on, watch this" he he yelled from the bedroom, as I grabbed the cup.  
"What is it, Arthur?"  
"Look what`s on the news!"  
He sat in front of the tv in his PJ pants. I handed him the tea "Careful, Artie, its still hot".  
"The man on the news just said that there is a big chance to see shooting stars in the sky tonight." His face brightened up as he told me so, sipping on his tea, burning his tongue. "I told you its still hot".  
He looked at me, kinda excited "I have never seen a shooting star before in my whole life"  
"You didn`t?" my hand was resting on his knee.  
"Nahh" the light in his eyes faded "The sky here in the city is too bright to get a chance to see one. Too many traffic and stuff..."  
"Arthur, I was just thinking about Gotham and that its not good for your mental health to live here. I mean....there are so many beautiful pleaces. Don`t you think we should move someday?"  
He lit a cigatette, leaning back on the bed to lie down on his back "Yeah... I agree. Leaving this place would be wonderful. I never had the motivation though. But now that I have you. We could leave TOGETHER, right?"  
I lied down next to him "Of course together. Do you really think I would ever leave your side again?"  
Smoke escaping his half opened lips "I hope you won`t get sick of me at some point... I know that I`ve got a lot of problems".  
I kissed the corner of his eyes, right were you could see his small wrinkles "Don`t you ever say that ever again. My life would be meaningless without you. It was before I met you. You hold my heart in your hands and you know that, Arthur".  
He put the cig away and kissed me on the mouth "And I will take care of your heart". He roled up on his side to touch my face.  
"So...Artie....do you wanna see the shooting stars?"  
"Of course but... I dont think its possible from this window".  
"Oh I didnt meant from the window. How about going on a little trip today?"  
Arthurs eyes brightened up again "What do you mean?"  
"Well... remember when I moved in? I have this littel tent and my camping stuff.... And remember this place not very far from here near the forests ,where you can take a walk through the nature? There are fields, far enough from the tarffic. Maybe we could get a nice view there? We could grab my camping equipment and go there if you want? And if we`re lucky, we`ll maybe see a shooting star. How does that sound?"  
Arthur buried his face in his own hands "Ohhh... you would do that for me?"  
"Darling. for sure! I would LOVE to do that with you. I mean....you really have to go see some nature. And this would be the perfect nicgt to do it, right?"  
I could swear that his eyes started watering behind his hands.  
"Arthur, you okay?"  
"I`m....I`m just so happy Y/N....you make me so happy".  
I leaned over to put my arms around him "No one ever did a nature trip with you?"  
"No" a tear was lingering in the corner of his eye "No one...I always loved the view of the nature. But I never FELT it. I watched it on tv many times tough" he wiped the tear away "I would love to see the flowers bloom and SMELL them and walk though the grass."  
"Barefoot"  
"What?"  
"You have to walk though the grass with your bare feet?"  
Arthur lit another cigartette, he seemed very excited. The smile on his face was the smile of a kid on christmas day.  
"It feels wonderful to feel the grass on your bare feet, belive me. You just have to try it"  
He sucked the smoke in "Oh I will. I will. And do you think we could buy a snow cone somewhere?"  
I took a sip from his tea, I just couldnt get over it how cute he was. It was so easy to make Arthur happy. It was sweet, but made me sad at the same time because I knew that this was because he never had any happy experciences or events in his life. But that was up to me now to change. And today seemed to be a good day.  
"An ice cone? I think so...I mean...they sell ice cream and stuff so..yeah...sure"  
"I never had one" he looked like he was thinking ard about something "There are so many things that I never had..."  
I kissed his lips, tasting the nicotine "I know,darling. And I will make sure that you experience ALL OF IT . One by one okay?"  
He put the tip of his nose upon mine "I love you so much Y/N" .And we kissed.

Only ten minutes later we got dressed and started to pack our stuff. I searched though all my things until I was convinced to have it all together.  
"Y/N...I dont know what to carry with me. I`m not sure what we will need. I dont know anything about camping..."  
"Oh don`t worry. I got it. I already packed your stuff, too. I got some fresh clothes and everything else you need. What about your journal. Do you want to take it with you?"  
Arthur headed to the desk "Of course, my journal! Thank you for being so thoughtful. I would have missed it". I smiled. I always knew what he needed to feel save.   
Arthur could wait to get in the subway and go to the place I had in mind. It took us a while to get there but we had our backpacks with us and I could tell from the way he was sqeezing my hand for the whole time, watching out the window humming, with a big smile on his face, that this is going to be so much fun for him. Which made my heart feel light as a feather. There was nothing in the world that made me more happy, as to make Arthur smile. He deserved to be happy for the rest of his life. He had to go though so much traumatic stuff , it was a miracle that he had found his smile since we fell in love. And no matter how broken he still was on the inside. I was there to put the pieces back together, every time they would crack. My love will be the glue, holding his heart together, everytime he cries from memories. I will be there when he wakes from nightmares at night. When he forgets that he is worth loving. I will be there when his laughter crawls up his throath, to show him how to breathe. I will be the air in his lungs. The wings on his bruised back. I will make him feel like flying as often as I could. Ad today is going to be a day he would always remember.  
When we finally arrived our destination, we took our stuff and headed out the subway. It was a 30 minute walk from there until we arrived at the nature park. The weather was perfect. "It feels good to be here" he was breathing the fresh air in. "We`re just starting, sweety. So....what do you want to do first?"   
He was looking around, like he couldnt belive that he was out of Gotham. "Um....I don`t know. It feel so good to be out of this fucking city"  
"I know" I took his hand, walking along the sidewalk.  
He was touching the baeautiful blooming bushes "I could need a soda"  
"Alright, so lets just walk doan that way and see where it leads. Its been years since I`ve visited this place. I don`t remember very much eighter"  
"Okay" he replied, looking at the flowers all around us before he let go of my hand. I wondered what he was up to. "Close your eyes Y/N!"  
"Artie?"  
"Please!"  
"Okay"  
I felt his hand in my hair, putting something on my head.  
He put a beautiful red flower in my hair and made sure it would stick.  
"This flower is just as beautiful as you are, Y/N." he said, smelling the center of it, before he placed a soft kiss on my lips.  
"Thank you, Arthur. You`re my king"  
He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer into his arm as we walked down the way. "I like the sound of the birds" his voice so soft it hurt my heart "You never hear them in the city. Its like all the traffic is blending out the beautiful things. Like seeing the stars or hearing the birds. " He picked a daisy and looked at it very closely "I love the birds, because they always have a song for you. I guess they sing even when they`re sad or feeling down. They just keep singing their songs for each other. And I think that`s beautiful".  
His words touched my heart in a way no one else could. I loved his view of things. To many people, who didnt knew him well enough, he was just a freak. Someone who was living in his own headspace, disconnected from others, depressed and weird. No one took the chance to get to know him. Trying to understand his thoughts, his actions. His dreams. I wanted to explore his mind and heart the minute I saw him for the first time. It was love at the first sight. I was just fascinated by his whole being. And as depressed and dark he might seem to others. I knew that he was actually loving the beautiful things in life. Like music, and dancing. Flowers and animals, kisses and hugs. He was a child at heart. So pure....it hurt me to know that the sadness inside of him would scare other people away. Most people just couldnt handle sadness. And of course, he was sad. He wasn`t right now and he wasnt as sad as he was before we met. But his soul was a sad soul and I knew that I wasnt able to cure every part of it. Too much damage has been done already. But I let my light shine through his cracks. As bright as I could. And he was shinging his light back upon me like a mirror. By smiling at me, loving me, kissing me and touching me the way he did. By simply existing there beside me. I loved him so much,  
"Beautifully said, Arthur. The birds are just like you. "  
He laughed, pointing at himself "Like me?"  
"Yeah. There is music inside of you,too. You are always hearing a song inside of your head. Don`t you?"  
He sqeezed my hand harder now "Oh, thats true. I really do."  
"Soooo....I played with the red flower in my hair "What song is playing in your head right now?"  
Arthur started to swing my hand back and forth, lifting his eyebrow as his sweet voice started to sing   
"Fly me to the moon.  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like on  
On Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me  
Fill my heart with a song  
And let me sing forevermore  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you"

He smirked right at me as I felt myself blushing. His singing voice always made me blush.  
"You blushing , baby?" he teased me.  
"Noooooo i don`t" I said in my childish voice as we both laughed. "I love it when you sing Sinatra and you know that".  
"I know baby, it`s your WEAKNESS!" he blinked at me. That sexy blink. Oh he knew how to make me go crazy.  
"Hey Y/N. look, there is a place we can sit and buy a drink."  
I let go of his hand and told him that he should take a seat. Because I knew that they had snow cones and I wanted to surprise him. Arthur took our backpacks and sat down on one of the plastic chairs.   
As I got back he was looking at the people passing us by, fascinated by all the beautiful flowers and trees around him. I touched his shoulder to wake him from his daydream "Hey, darling, are you daydreaming again? I just got you something."  
He couldnt belive his eyes as he turned around, seeing what I was holding in my hands. "  
"A SNOW CONE" his voice so high from being the happiest. "Thank you so much, its already the most perfect day!"  
"Oh Artie, wait until tonight, when we will watch out for the shooting stars."  
He was licking the snow cone "Woodruff! My fave flavour."  
"Of course".   
"Hey, Y/N, wanna taste it?"  
"Sure?"  
"Kiss me then!"  
I leaned over to kiss his cold lips, tasting the flavour of the snow cone.   
"Its really good!"  
He licked his lips "Its delicious!"

We spent the day walking though the nature,laughing together. Arthur seemed to be distracted from all his worries. There was a small forest we walked through, breathing the fresh air, listening to the wind in the trees. "I never knew forests could be so calming. I always thought of them as something dangerous. But it feels like coming home".   
"Yeah" I replied "Nature brings you closer to your true self. To your spirit."  
"We`re so disconnected from ourselfs in the city"  
"Thats true Arthur"  
He picked up a heart shaped leaf "Keep this. It will always remind you of this beautiful trip and of how thankful I am to have you in my life". I put the leaf carefully in my pocket, so it didnt got bent. "Thank you, Artie".  
"Isn`t it ironic" he said "The city life should bring people together but...it doesnt. The opposite happened. It disconnects us from each other...." he looked up to the sky. You could only see a glimpse of it, bacause most of the trees were so big they reached way up high. "I`m thinking about having a cabin in the woods to escape the city some day. What do you think?"  
I loved the idea of living in a little cabin in the woods with him. Just the two of us. Far away from everything that kept dragging us down. "This sounds wonderful."  
"Yeahhhhh".  
"Look Arthur" I laughed "I think we already found our new home". I pointed at a big, wooden gazebo, that was standing beside the forest path. It was decorated with little lanterns.   
He took my hand "May I ask you to dance?"  
We got into the gazebo and Arthur started to move his body in such a seductive, romantic way, my heart was beating fast in my chest. His face so close to mine, I could feel his breath on my cheeks. He was a great dancer. You could tell that his heart was filled with melodies. There was no music but it was easy to find the perfect rythm together. His body was leading mine and I just felt it. I felt the songs coming straight from his heart. The ones he kept hearing in his mind all the time. It felt very intimate to spent this moment with him there, in the forest, under the dim lights, just the two of us. Far away from all the pain of Gotham city. He started humming. The humming transformed into words "You are all I long for....all I worship and adore".   
Arthur twisted me around before he kissed me with his sweet tasting lips. His tongue caressing my tongue so sweetly. My heart was bursting with love. We spent half an hour in the gazebo, just wrapping our arms around each other, dancing to the songs inside his head.   
We were on our way to the fields as the sun started to sink. I let him choose the right place to spent the night. He was very passionate about all of this. Buliding up the tent with him was so much fun. Arthur was getting very excited about the campfire I was going to make. I let him collect branches that were lying around and put them into the fire I just made.  
"I have so much fun right now. A campfire! Thats so romantic" he said, as he threw the last branch in the flames.  
"Yeah, it really is. Come on, sit down with me".  
Arthur sat down beside me , looking into the fire. Almost hypnotized. "This is more than beautiful. Its so warm...just like he feeling in my heart when I touch you" he caressed my arm with his fingers "I guess we´ll have a great view fom here".   
I showed him different constellations I still remembered and he listened closely. The nightsky stretching out in a mysterious way above us. I loved the feeling of being tiney, facing the starry sky. I felt tiney but never alone when I looked at it. I knew that out there, were so many others who also looked at the great mysterie that we called universe . At the exact same moment. So far.... but just a thought away.  
We doozed off to the sound of the campfire for a little while, before we even got into the tend. There was something so pure about waking up and seeing the nightsky above you. Artie was awake when I opened my eyes "Hey sweetheart, I guess we doozed off for an hour" he was eating marshmallows. "I see you found the good stuff".  
"I did. ´I`m sorry I started eating them without you. But there are many left. I was too curious about how they might taste and I didnt wanted to wake you". He handed me the hot candy and I ate it, as he put two in his own mouth "Somehow" he said "I cant get enough of them. I took another one and fed it to him. He giggled as haf of the melted candy landed on the corner of his mouth. "Its all over my face now" he laughed, the little wrinkles beneath his eyes more visible in the light of the campfire now. "That was the plan" I smiled, before I leaned in to lick the sugar off his lips "Hhmmm...you taste so good".   
He put another two pieces into his mouth "These are just too good to be true".   
"Its just marshmallows".  
"I could eat a hundered of those" Arthur rubbed his belly "Well...I guess I just did."  
"I`m glad your enjoying our...."   
"Y/N"!" LOOK! Oh my god. LOOK AT THE SKY!"  
I looked up and saw two shooting stars floathing through the starry nightsky.  
"Two of them!" I screamed.  
"No, its THREE" he said "Look" he pulled me closer and pointed at the sky.  
He was right. Three.  
"Make a wish Arthur"  
"I dont need to wish for anything. All my wishes became true today "he whispered .  
I felt goosebumps upon my arms and the greatest love there ever could be, as he started to sing into my ear :  
"Some day when I´m aweful low  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight  
Which each word  
Your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart...."

He kissed me. Life was never sweeter.


End file.
